


Edwinova dcera

by Holycherryblossomwizard



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Other, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycherryblossomwizard/pseuds/Holycherryblossomwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Učenka Deorwine pátrá po svém otci, nějakém Edwinovi z Thaye. Kroky osudí jí zavedou až do hlubokého Podtemna, kde místo Rudého čaroděje nachází vskutku neortodoxní páreček...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edwinova dcera

**Author's Note:**

> http://cordeliacorp.blog.cz/

**Edwinova dcera**

Bylo to jako devátý kruh pekla, jako by stanula před branami říše samotného Bhaala, boha zabíjení a války, a drze mu zaťukala na dveře. _Až vejdeš, nebude cesty zpět_ , řekl jí mocný Elminster, když jí Mistryně Imoen stahovala kápi hluboko do čela a vyřkla nad ní ochranné zaklínadlo. Vybrala si nelehký úkol a žádné přibalené instrukce a léčivé lektvary ji nemohly připravit na ohňové koule padající náhodně k zemi a rozlévající se po křivolakých chodbách jeskynního komplexu ve žhavé lávě.

Ukrytá za širokým balvanem tiskla k hrudi očarovanou dýku a bála se pohnout, aby neupoutala příliš pozornosti. Od skal se k ní odrážel křik povelů, magické zaklínání a nářky plné bolesti. Občas proseklo vzduchem třísknutí čepele, které mohlo znamenat cokoliv, jen ne vítězství.

„Lathandere, prosím…“zaúpěla a jakoby milosrdný Lathander přikryl zmučená těla svým vlídným dotekem, bylo náhle ticho. Děsivé ticho, které jí téměř zastavilo krev v žilách, tepala ohlušujícím způsobem v uších a násobila se, čím víc se nicota rozléhala jeskyní.

Roztřásla se, ale roky strávené na cestách, smrt vlastní matky i mnoha přátel, ji dostatečně zocelily. Racionalita vždy musela ovládnout paniku, pokud měla přežít.

S dýkou v pohotovostní pozici se schoulila k boku a opatrně nahlédla přes kámen. Na bojišti bylo mrtvo. Mezi těly Temných elfů leželo i několik zatoulaných mozkožroutů, které zjevně přilákal ryk boje. Imoen ji před nimi varovala.

„Nepřibližuj se k nim v žádném případě!“ řekla tehdy. „Když jsme je s bratrem zabíjeli, mnoho z nás přitom skoro zařvalo. Drowové je chovaj‘ v respektu oprávněně, léta bojujou, aby je vyhnali z Podtemna.“

Nyní vypadali mrtví Illithidé neškodně, pokroucené končetiny trčely do prostoru, jiné byly zlomené pod nimi. Téměř ji ovládla lítost a strach odezněl docela.

Postavila se a rozhlédla kolem sebe. Nemohla uvěřit, že tahle jatka přežila. Znovu. Přestávalo ji bavit zůstávat neustále sama. Ať ji doprovázel kdokoliv, většinou se s ním v blízké době musela rozloučit. Byla příliš malá, snadno se ukryla, přehlédla, když potom boje skončily, procházela krajem mrtvých těl a hledala přátele. Nikdo nezůstal.

Utřela si mokré tváře rukávem roucha a vyrazila na průzkum. Plakala a chtělo se jí křičet vzteky. Někde pod těly mrtvých elfů musí být i její průvodce, který jí pomohl proklouznout mezi hlídkami. Možná se měli zeptat, možná by Drowům nevadilo, kdyby se tu oficiálně porozhlédli. A možná budou z nebe padat trakaře, jak by řekl Elminster.

Zarazila se, mezi polámanými svaly a kostmi si razil cestu mlžný opar, odrážel světla pochodní a jemně se třpytil. Pohlcoval všechny mrtvé v pevném sevření a teprve když stanula dostatečně blízko, uvědomila si, že ti elfové nezemřeli všichni.

„Mocné slovo: Spi!“

To poznání jí natolik překvapilo, že při couvání z dosahu blížící se kletby zapomněla na ležícího Illithida, zakopla o něj a narazila si kostrč.

S hlasitým heknutím se postavila na nohy a klopýtala pryč. Ten boj někdo ukončil, někdo, kdo byl dostatečně blízko, aby kouzlo udržel. Někdo, kdo ji viděl.

Přiběhla ke svému úkrytu, sáhla po batohu a rána v zátylku ji poslala k zemi.

 

*-*-*

 

„Říkám ti, měli jsme ji tam nechat. Kdoví, co je zač?!“

Probudil ji ženský hlas, hluboký a nesmlouvavý, k němuž se přidal druhý, mužský a uhlazený, přestože volil rázná slova.

„U Lolth, je to ještě dítě!“

„Dítě dost chytré, když se dostalo až sem,“ oponovala žena zamyšleně. „Považ, tohle není místo, kam se lidé přicházejí bavit. Něco hledá, nebo někoho.“

„Mám ji podříznout, tohle po mě chceš?!“ utrhl se muž.

Obrátila hlavu směrem, odkud přicházely hlasy. Napůl otevřela oči. Hlava se jí motala natolik, že se obraz před ní rozplynul dřív, než stačila pochopit, co se děje.

„Chceš si ji nechat, Solaufeine? Malou, drowskou hračku, coby milou upomínku na doby dávno zapomenuté?“

Slyšela téměř odkapávat jed z ženiných slov, muž si pohrdlivě odplivl. Ozvaly se prudké kroky, pak následovalo napjaté mlčení.

Pokusila se pohnout, chtěla něco říci, aby se obhájila, aby zastavila další boje, ale připadala si, jako by spala a celé tohle nebylo víc, než sen, kterému nemůže zabránit, ani kdyby u toho měla zemřít.

„Copak nenávist v tobě sežrala veškerou lidskost?“ muž cedil slova skrz zuby. „Jaký je to pocit, pověz?  Máš ze sebe radost? Ne, ovšem že ne, máš chuť zabíjet! Pomstít se tomu nespravedlivému světu, který ti tak hrozně ublížil a v němž ti nikdy nic nevyšlo, jak sis…“

Prudký pohyb, za nímž mělo následovat plesknutí, přerušil pevný zásah a pak zapraštění dřeva. Šustění látky vystřídal ženin prudký nádech.

Podepřela se na lokti a přetočila za zvuky, rozmazaným zrakem vnímala dvě siluety, ženu v rudých šatech a o trochu menšího elfa s vlasy jako tekuté stříbro. Tiskl ji na rám dveří, paži vklíněnou mezi nimi a zpola ukrytou v záhybech sukně.

„Zastav, přichází k sobě!“

Než stihla cokoliv říci, zvedla ta žena dlaň a vykřikla kletbu.

Poslední, co uviděla před tím, než opět ztratila vědomí, byl elf Solaufein a jeho marný pokus zabránit seslání kouzla.

„Ne!“

 

*-*-*

 

„Slyšíš mě, _lotha_?“

Rychlé kroky přecházely po místnosti a dunivě se odrážely o dřevěnou plochu podlahy.

„Vzbuď se, nikdo ti neublíží…“

Zakroutila hlavou, jako by se snažila probrat z ošklivé noční můry. Kroky nepřestávaly, připadaly jí vzdálené, a přesto se bolestně rozléhaly v jejích uších.

„To je ono, dobře…“

V úplné tmě se před ní začínal rozprostírat svět. Obrys hlavy nabýval povědomými rysy. Odhalené čelo, ostře řezané obočí a špičky dlouhých uší. Mrkla, bílé vlasy padaly kolem tmavých čelistí k jejímu tělu. Rudý pohyb se míhal kolem ní, doprovázen prudkými údery podpatků. Mrkla podruhé, rudé oči jí přimhouřené vyšly vstříc.

Zalapala po dechu, když si uvědomila, že zírá do tváře Temného elfa.

Solaufein se křivě ušklíbl. „Vítej zpátky, _lotha_.“

Sukně rudého roucha se zastavila u její hlavy a s ní odezněly i kroky.

„Kdo jsi?!“ vyštěkla žena bez čekání.

„Jme… jmenuju se… Wine…“ vypravila ze sebe ztěžka. „Deorwine, vlastně…“

„A co tu pohledáváš?“

„Co kdybychom jí napřed uložili, xhenshun’nye?“ odtušil ironicky Solaufein. „Mrtvá nám k ničemu nebude. Rád bych ji alespoň vyslechl, než ji spálíš…“

„N-ne, prosím…“ mumlala Deorwine, namáhavě se překulila na bok a pokusila se odplazit z drowova dosahu.

„Jen pomalu, _lotha_ ,“ zasmál se Solaufein, chytil ji za kápi jako kočka kotě a vzal ji do náruče. O dva kroky později byli u postele. Musela z ní spadnout, když ztratila vědomí.

Měkká poduška ji přivítala v hřejivém objetí a připomněla jí, jak krásné by bylo po dlouhé době pokojně spát.

Deorwine si zmateně prohlížela elfa před sebou a odhadovala, co se bude dít. Solaufein ji překvapil, když se místo útoku posadil k ní, odhrnul jí pramen z oroseného čela a, pokud to vůbec bylo možné u samce jeho rasy, konejšivě se pousmál.

„Deorwine, říkáš? Musíš nám teď odpovědět na pár otázek, _lotha_ , rozumíš?“

Přikývla, známý pocit strachu jí sevřel žaludek.

„Vy… umíte obecný jazyk?“

„Měl jsem dobrého učitele.“ Další křivý úsměv, který odezněl příliš brzy. „Pověz mi, _lotha_ , co hledáš tady dole? Není moc těch, kteří by se odvážili narušit hranici Har‘oloth.“

Wine zvažovala, jestli se více vyplatí lhát, nebo mluvit upřímně. Dívala se do elfových krvavě rudých očí, které si ji bezvýrazně prohlížely, a byla si jistá, že by jejich majitel s útokem nezaváhal ani vteřinu, kdyby usoudil, že je příliš nebezpečná.

Dilema rozhodla žena v rudém rouchu, která přistoupila k muži, ruce přísně zkřížené na oblé hrudi. Wine poprvé viděla její tvář, a pokud chtěla skutečně něco říci, nedokázala v tu chvíli vypravit jediné slovo. Temně hnědý pohled ji odsoudil předem.

„Pokud ihned neodpovíš, zabiju tě,“ odvětila chladně, jako by vražda nebyla nic neobvyklého. Deorwine z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech. Podívala se na Solaufeina, ale ten se netvářil kdovíjak přátelsky. Polkla, pak tiše přiznala: „Někoho hledám.“

„Koho?!“ zatlačila na ní čarodějka, Solaufein se tvářil stejně nesmlouvavě.

Deorwine se odvrátila, tenhle boj evidentně nevyhraje. Ležela v posteli, rozbolavěná, stále ještě omámená uspávací kletbou, z jedné strany drow, z druhé zeď a naproti ní čarodějnice ochotná vypálit z ní duši.

„Povím vám to, až mi řeknete, proč se ptáte,“ pípla Wine.

Žena se ošklivě zasmála a byl to Solaufein, který ji umlčel rozhodným gestem ruky.

„Nemusíš se bát, _lotha_. Pokud budeš spolupracovat, nehrozí ti nebezpečí.“

„Možná,“ ozvalo se zlovolně z druhé strany pokoje. Solaufein na okamžik semkl víčka k sobě, povzdychl si a navázal: „Necháme tě odejít.“

„Nemám kam jít!“ vyděsila se Deorwine. Posadila se na matraci a hleděla z jedné chladné tváře do druhé. „Jak budete vědět, že nelžu, když vám povím pravdu? Nikomu nechci ublížit, přísahám…“

„Ti lovci vás štvali až sem!“ pustila se do ní opět čarodějka. „Chtěli tebe a toho železného panáka, co tam vykrvácel. Přivedli jste je rovnou k nám a ty máš tu drzost nazývat něco takového dílem náhody?“

„Vy jste viděli sera Anomena zemřít?“ málem zapomněla na svého ochotného průvodce. Byl to hodný muž, sice ho vyloučili z Řádu nejzářivějšího srdce, bylo to všechno ale obrovské spiknutí, jak tvrdil, a ona mu věřila, neboť žádný paladin nebyl zlého přesvědčení.

„Proč jste nám nepomohli dřív? Mohl přežít…“

„Dostala ho kněžka, neměl šanci,“ vysvětlil Solaufein. „Už tak jsme riskovali příliš, abychom zachránili tebe.“

Žena v rudém rouchu obešla postel a opřela se o vysoký rám. „Ten přisluhovač zblblých helmových ovcí se jmenoval Anomen, říkáš?“

„A-ano,“ nerozuměla, co je na tom jménu špatně, než se ale stačila zeptat, vytáhla čarodějka krátkou dýku za opaskem.

„Měli bychom ji zabít, pro jistotu.“

Wine nadskočila, stejně tak i Solaufein, který svou družku popadl za zápěstí a přitáhl do náruče.

„Nemá s tím nic společného, xhenshun’nye,“ zašeptal výhružně. Zavrčela a pokusila se mu marně vysmeknout.

„O jednoho méně nebo více, komu na tom záleží! Koukej mě pustit, ty špinavej…“ Nějakou dobu se přetahovali mezi proudy divokých slov, dokud Wine nevykřikla: „Hledám otce!“

Oba ztuhli jako zkamenění a tupě na ni zírali.

„Hledám jen… svého otce,“ zopakovala klidněji Deorwine. „Je čaroděj z Thaye a jmenuje se Edwin – to jediné o něm vím. Mistryně Imoen mi poradila, kam jít, ale už neřekla, jak ho mohu najít. Nebo kde,“ smutně sklopila oči k sepjatým rukám. „Ser Anomen ho znal. Slíbil mi pomoc. Mnoho z našich přátel cestou zemřelo, zůstali jsme jen my dva. Ach, Lathandere! Tolik mrtvých kvůli jednomu hloupému rozmaru! Elminster mne varoval… Prosím, nehádejte se už! Já… půjdu pryč… budu hledat sama…“ odhodlaně vzhlédla, rozhodnutá nevzdat se. Místo toho spatřila Solaufeina, hledícího kamsi do dřevěného obložení jejich malého srubu, a ženu v rudém rouchu, jak si zakrývala tvář, sotva stála nohama pevně na zemi.

„Minulost tě vždycky dostane,“ procedil Solaufein chladně.

Čarodějka po něm vrhla tvrdý, zhnusený pohled. „Lže! O něčem takovém bych…“

„Nelžu!“ hájila se Wine urputně. Po kolenou se došourala na kraj postele, aby byla ženě blíž. „Mluvím pravdu! Vy znáte mého otce, madam?“

Ostrý vztek se obrátil jejím směrem. „Mlč!“ okřikla ji čarodějka a výhružně se nad ní vztyčila. „Edwin Odesseiron neměl žádné dítě!“

 „Měl mně! Matka a já pocházíme z Nashkelu, před sedmnácti lety jím procházel i můj otec. Byl poslán, aby vystopoval nepřátelskou čarodějnici a moje matka sloužila v domě místního bohatýra. Nabídla mu přístřeší ve svém pokoji. Zamilovala se do něj a on do ní! Dal jí prsten na znamení své věčné lásky a slíbil, že se vrátí!“ rychle zašmátrala v záhybech svého pláště a vytáhla z něj šňůru s malým, zlatým kroužkem na konci. Měl rudý kámen a po obvodu vytepané runy ohně.

Žena zbledla, taktak se stačila zachytit rámu postele, aby neupadla.

„Nikdy se už nevrátil…“ hlesla Wine, prsten ji ztěžkl v dlani. „Prosím… pokud znáte mého otce…?“

„Je mrtvý,“ odtušila čarodějka příkře. „Edwin Odesseiron je… mrtvý.“

„Cože? Ne… to nemůže…“ Deorwine se v jednom okamžiku zhroutil celý svět. Hluboko v srdci tušila, že se něco takového muselo stát. Proč jinak by se otec nevracel? Matka byla propuštěna, když se její těhotenství potvrdilo. Většinu času strávila Wine na ulici, kde matku také sklátil mor, protože se odmítla hnout z města. Tvrdila, že se otec musí brzy vrátit, že je zachrání a obě vezme s sebou do sluncem zalité Thaye…

Slzy jí stékaly na límec pláště, když se pomalu přesouvala k hraně úzké postele. Přehodila nohy přes pelest a přemýšlela, co podnikne dál. Tváře padlých přátel, včetně té sera Anomena, ji bolestně připomněly, kam až lidská urputnost může zajít.

„J-jak zemřel?“ zeptala se, ale nedostala žádnou odpověď. „Asi je to tak lepší,“ špitla. „Celou dobu jsem si myslela, že na nás prostě zapomněl… Chtěla jsem ho za to nakopat do koulí. Kvůli mámě… než zemřela, prosila mě, abych na něj počkala. Mohla jsem zdechnout, kdyby mě nezachránili a neodvezli s ostatními přeživšími…“

„Vypadni!“ přikázala žena ostře, hlas se jí chvěl rozrušením. Namířila dlouhým, pěstěným prstem ke dveřím, aniž by na ni pohlédla.

Wine přikývla a seskočila na zem. Trochu zavrávorala, nohy se jí stále třásly z omámení.

„U prokleté Lolth! To jí necháš odejít?!“ teď byla řada na Solaufeinovi, aby se přidal do rozhovoru. Přistoupil k čarodějce a prudce ji otočil k sobě. „Dlužíš jí to!“

„Nikomu nic nedlužím, jen sobě!“ zasyčela na oplátku.

„Správně, dlužíš to i sobě,“ vydechl drow vyčerpaně, propustil ji a zamířil k širokému stolu, kde ležely dva zahnuté meče a tmavý plášť. „Promluvte si. Porozhlédnu se kolem, jestli nás někdo nesledoval. Tvá kouzla jsou silná, ale útok ze zálohy bychom nezvládli.“

Neočekával, že by mu odporovala. Zasunul zbraně za opasek, přehodil přes sebe cestovní brašnu a připnul plášť. Tváří mu projel bolestný stín, když očima přejel záda zahalená v rudém sametu. Pak svou pozornost zaměřil zpátky k Wine, která ho celou dobu nechápavě pozorovala. Několika rychlými kroky zdolal vzdálenost mezi nimi a z pásku na předloktí sejmul magicky ošetřenou dýku.

Wine se rozšířily oči poznáním. Solaufein napřáhl jílcem k ní.

„Tahle patří tobě, _lotha_. Zůstaň tady, než se vrátím,“ přikázal jí a napůl úst dodal: „Dohlédni na tu nesnesitelnou starou kozu.“

Deorwine zmátl vývoj událostí, Solaufein s ní ale doposud jednal čestně, proto nakonec přikývla a opatrně si vzala dýku zpátky. Pocit stísněnosti se vrátil v okamžiku, kdy za drowem zapadly dveře a obě ženy osaměly.

 

*-*-*

 

Seděly naproti sobě u malého, kulatého stolku, žena v rudém rouchu si podpírala hlavu snědou rukou s dlouhými prsty. Na každém z nich se vinul jeden zlatý kroužek, některý s kamenem, jiný s rafinovaným broušením. Nebylo jí vidět do tváře, ale Wine pochopila, že možná zašla příliš daleko. Nevěděla, jak promluvit o svém otci, aniž by neriskovala upálení zaživa. Bezmyšlenkovitě houpala nohama a prosila Lathandera, aby se Solaufein co nejdříve vrátil.

„Přestaň s tím, štveš mě,“ zaprskala podrážděně čarodějka a Deorwine ztuhla na svém místě.

„Promiň,“ pípla.

„Neomlouvej se pořád… štveš mě tím!“

„A je něco, co tě neštve?“ odsekla Wine drze.

Čarodějka stáhla ruku z čela a propálila ji tvrdým pohledem.

„Hloupej dotaz, chápu,“ připustila Wine. „Co se teda bude dít? Solaufein chtěl, abychom si…“

„Neříkej mu tak! Navíc je úplně jedno, co ten hloupej opičák chce!“

„Aha…“

„V tomhle domě rozhoduji já!“

„Dobře…“

„Ha, dobře? Nevíš, co říkáš! Proč vůbec riskuješ život kvůli muži, kterého si nikdy neviděla? Všichni chlapi jsou stejní…“

„Všichni ne,“ opáčila s mírným úsměvem. „Solaufein není jako ostatní muži.“

„Nevíš kdo je. Nevíš ani, kdo jsem já.“

„A kdo jsi?“

„Tvůj…“ zarazila se, zhluboka nadechla a o poznání vyrovnaněji odpověděla: „Tvůj otec byl lhář. Tvou matku využil, slíbil něco, co nechtěl nikdy dodržet a především – tohle si dobře zapamatuj,“ aby svá slova zdůraznila, namířila k ní prstem, „v nejmenším netušil, že vůbec existuješ!“

„Myslela jsem si to,“ překvapila Wine čarodějku svou klidnou reakcí. „Jako malá jsem doufala, že přijde, ale někteří muži… jsou takoví, jak říkáš. Bála jsem se, že otec byl jedním z nich. Nikdy jsem si nemohla být jistá, dokud ho neuvidím a nezeptám se. Možná, že kdybych mu řekla, co se stalo, projevil by lítost…“

„To sotva,“ suše se ušklíbla. „Byl to sobeckej parchant a dostal, co zasloužil.“

„Ublížil ti?“

„Dalo by se říci,“ odpověděla čarodějka temně, při tom si nenuceně prohlížela nehty dlouhé jako drápy. „Máš pravdu v jedné věci, rodinná čest znamenala pro muže z domu Odesseironů vše. Odesseironi drželi při sobě, aspoň většinou,“ dodala spíš pro sebe. „Máš vůbec nadání?“

„Trochu, učím se u Mistryně Imoen.“

„Pcha, co tě může ta zakrslá opice s prořízlou hubou naučit?!“

„Vidělas ji někdy? Je velmi mocná…“ nechápala Wine. „Je přeci sestrou Hrdiny Baldurovy Brány, který ukončil válku s Amnem a porazil krutého Sarevoka!“

„Znám ten příběh,“ odmávla tohle téma lakonicky čarodějka. „Může být jakkoliv dobrá, ale tvůj otec byl mnohem lepší! Buď si jistá, že by prodal duši, aby tě směl učit.“

Deorwine se rozbušilo srdce. Usmála se. Žena v rudém rouchu se usmála trochu. Nastalo ticho. Hleděly jedna na druhou, dokud Wine nesebrala dostatek odvahy a nezeptala se: „Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“

„Říkej mi, jak chceš,“ opáčila čarodějka. Deorwine zklamaně přikývla, zůstala viset velkýma hnědýma očima na desce prázdného stolu, dokud nezaslechla tichý, potutelný smích.

„Většina lidí mi říká mrcho.“

Deorwine nerozuměla, co je na tom tak legračního, ale úsměv zcela proměnil ženinu tvář, rozjasnil ji a učinil mnohem přístupnější a krásnější, pokud to vůbec ještě bylo možné, a tak se smála taky. Smály se obě, dokud nebouchly dveře.

Deorwine nadskočila, instinktivně sáhla po dýce za pasem, než spatřila dlouhé, bílé lokny pod kápí a o chvíli později i tmavě zbarvenou kůži svalnatých paží.

„Dořešeno?“ zeptal se Solaufein, když přehazoval plášť přes nejbližší židli.

„Vrátil ses brzy,“ odpověděla vyhýbavě čarodějka. Nedalo se říci, jaké emoce to v elfovi vyvolalo, protože neustále připomínal umně vytesaný mramor.

„V tom případě tu zůstane přes noc, venku to teď není bezpečné. Ilythiiré museli uprchnout. Je tam příliš málo mrtvých těl.“

„A nemohlo je něco… sníst? Trol možná?“ navrhla Deorwine se staženým hrdlem. Nezdálo se, že by té představě věřili. „A co ser Anomen, viděl jsi ho? Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych prostě odešla…“

„Nebuď směšná, pokud tě k nám někdo sledoval, už je stejně pozdě.“

„Správně,“ přikývl Solaufein a vyhledal oči své družky. „Bude lepší, když si následující kroky pečlivě rozmyslíme.“

„Říkali jste ale, že jsem vás prozradila. Někdo vás sleduje?“

„Musíš mít hlad, _lotha_ ,“ změnil Solaufein téma. „Moc toho nemáme, ale něco k snědku ti seženu.“

Položil před ní misku s plátky slaniny a krajícem chleba a ustoupil dostatečně daleko, aby ho nemohla slyšet. Čarodějka se k němu připojila. Stáli těsně vedle sebe v rohu malého srubu a rozmlouvali, zatímco je Wine sledovala a špinavými prsty si cpala kusy masa s chlebem do úst, dokud neměla tváře nafouklé jako křeček.

 

*-*-*

 

Probudilo ji přidušené zavrčení. Měla strach, že do pokoje vtrhli nepřátelé, ale dveře byly pevně zavřené petlicí a opatřené ochranou runou, která v přítmí pokoje pableskovala při každém záchvěvu svíce.

Oheň v krbu tiše plál a prohříval její přikrývku, tu jedinou pro ni Solaufein usmlouval, své postele se čarodějka totiž odmítala vzdát a dělení nepřicházelo v úvahu. Nezáleželo na tom, teplo bylo luxusem, který si nedopřála již mnoho dní cesty, a tak se stočila před otevřeným krbem jako pes a téměř ihned usnula. Tentokrát bez přičinění nějaké kletby.

Podezřelý zvuk vycházel z druhé strany pokoje, kde stála úsporná postel. Potichu se obrátila, ale v zorném úhlu stálo křeslo, přes které neviděla. Možná o nic nešlo, neměla by šmírovat své hostitele v jejich soukromí.

Zrovna se chtěla položit, když zaslechla čarodějčin zlomyslný úsměšek. Sledovala, jak se nad opěrkou křesla objevilo ženské tělo, zahalené v povoleném rudém rouchu. Zaklonila se, dlouhé, zvlněné lokny jí v tmavohnědých kaskádách spadly na záda. Prohnula se jako kočka a znovu se položila, takže zmizela z dohledu.

_Lathandere, hlavně ať to není to, co si myslím…_

Deorwine poslouchala se zatajeným dechem, modlila se, aby neslyšela víc. V tomhle byl její bůh opět proti ní. Neslyšela dost, neviděla nic, a její představivost si dokreslila zbytek. Dech milenců se sjednotil v jednolitém pohybu, který jemně klouzal v pravidelném rytmu. Přikousla si rty, musela vidět, co se děje, jaké to ve skutečnosti je.

Zacouvala zpátky a dávala si pozor, aby nenadělala příliš hluku. Nebylo pravděpodobné, že by si jí všimli. Jejich vzájemná náruživost se stupňovala s touhou po blízkosti, vnímali jeden druhého a svět kolem nich se rozpouštěl v sladké nevědomosti.

Na druhé straně jejího pelechu bylo dobře vidět na úzké lůžko, kam dopadala záře pohasínajícího krbu. Na matraci ležel Temný elf, zčernalá kůže se skoro ztrácela ve stínech, nebýt prstů s dlouhými nehty, neviděla by ani, kde začínají paže, provazce svalů přecházejí v předloktí a končí v pevně sevřených dlaních. Hruď se prudce zdvihala a klesla s každým přidušeným stenem, který v sobě vší silou potlačoval. Ostré nehty zanechávaly v kůži šrámy, které na kratičký okamžik zbělaly, než získala opět ztmavlý odstín.

Látka rudého sametu padala k bokům, kde je svírala pevná, snědá stehna. Nebylo z nich vidět příliš, čarodějka si chránila tělo, jako by nesnesla pohled cizích očí. Bylo to nesmyslné, protože Deorwine dlouho neviděla tak krásnou bytost. Mohla být její matkou, mohla být dokonce starší, přesto byla stále neuvěřitelně svůdná v každém rafinovaném pohybu, když se jemně pohupovala na svém muži a koleny jej tlačila do žeber jako koně.

Upřeně si hleděli do očí a vzájemně jeden druhému kradli dech. Takové tedy mohlo být fyzické spojení, nikdy si to nedovedla představit a teď neuměla odvrátit pohled, ačkoliv celé její svědomí křičelo a toužilo zmizet.

Solaufein se nečekaně prudce zvedl, popadl svou družku pevně v náručí, dlouho ji líbal na obnažené rameno, než ji obratně povalil do postele a vytáhl štíhlé nohy k hrudi. Zasténala a propnula se v zádech. Ve tváři neměla zrovna potěšený výraz, pevně semknutými víčka unikla slza. Zatlačila dlaněmi proti jeho tělu, on se ale odmítal vzdát.

„Usstan che dos, che…“ šeptal, zatímco rty klouzal po tvářích, hrdle i klíčních kostech. Mezi zuby svíral kůži dlaní a klouby hřbetů rukou, když se ho pokusila odtlačit. Kdykoliv trval dotek na jejím těle příliš dlouho, vysmekla se a pokusila uniknout hladovým rtům.

Neměl by někdo zasáhnout? Deorwine si nebyla jistá, nakolik je tahle hra stále hrou, nebo jestli vůbec chce přehlížet něčemu takovému.

Jedna z čarodějčiných rukou unikla a udeřila Temného elfa do tváře. Byl to nejhlasitější zvuk té noci. Zarazili se oba ve stejném okamžiku, překvapení a udýchaní, z neustálé snahy tlumit cokoliv příliš hlasitého. Nepřirozeně zářící elfovy oči se rudě zaleskly a přimhouřily. Deorwine by v tu chvíli utekla, kdyby nad ní leželo něco takového, ona sama připíchnutá elfem k posteli. Čarodějčina tvář však podivně zjihla.

„Pokračuj…“ zašeptala vážně.

Špička prstu přejela obrys Solaufeinova ostrého nosu, jako by ho lákala k sobě. Nenechal se pobízet dlouho. Měkká náruč jej přimkla více k sobě.

„Xhenshun’nye…“ neudržel se, bolestný a zároveň toužebný vzdych utichl v jejích hustých vlasech. Vyrážel z ní duši každým dalším pohybem a ona si to užívala, přirážela se proti němu, chtěla tolik, že už to snad více nešlo.

Deorwine se odvrátila, srdce jí prudce bušilo, chvěla se. Schoulila se na svém místě, zachumlaná v pokrývce přetažené až přes hlavu.

Po několika vteřinách bylo po všem. Pokoj naplnila vůně upokojení, které se jako v elektrických impulzech vznášelo všude kolem. Vydýchávali se, dokud neusnuli v pevném objetí. Jen osamělá šestnáctiletá dívka hleděla do skomírajícího ohně ještě dlouho poté, co vyhasl úplně.

 

*-*-*

 

„Neopustím tohle místo, Solaufeine!“ utrhla se čarodějka na svého milence a po včerejší vášni nebylo ani stopy. „Utíkám celý život! Mám toho dost!“

„Utiš se, xhenshun’nye,“ hlas Temného elfa byl ledově klidný. „Byla chyba se sem vracet, měli jsme bojovat. I kdybychom oba zemřeli, víš, co to znamená? Zemřeme svobodní. Mnoho ubožáků, co jsem odpravil, takové štěstí nemělo.“

„Jejich volba,“ uzavřela to s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi.

Deorwine seděla v křesle a neodvažovala se mezi ně zasahovat. Teprve když se Solaufein podíval jejím směrem, měla pocit, že čte v jejích myšlenkách a moc dobře ví, proč se jí tváře zbarví ruměncem pokaždé, když se jejich oči náhodou střetnou.

Měla se přiznat? Byla to přece jejich chyba, že se nedokázali udržet a riskovali, že je někdo, konkrétně ona, uvidí. Lathandere, vždyť byli v jedné místnosti!

„Nechceš mi něco říci?“ elfův hlas byl vyrovnaný, ale i tak budil dostatek respektu.

„Ne,“ pokusila se Wine předstírat, že je v naprostém pořádku. „Teda…“

Čarodějka po ní šlehla přísným pohledem, až Wine litovala, že vůbec otevřela ústa.

„Přemýšlela jsem… mluvíte o útěku, ale ty jsi drow, nerozpadne se tvoje zbroj na slunci? A vůbec, nevadí drowům denní světlo?“

„Jsem Ilythiir, prokletý z rodu elfů. _Drow_ – tak nám říkají površky, které krmí své děti historkami o lidožravých bestiích z Har’oloth,“ opravil ji Solaufein.

„Odpusť,“ sklopila Deorwine provinile hlavu.

Solaufein si odfrkl a položil jí dlaň na rameno.

„A přesně takoví jsme, takže není za co se omlouvat,“ poplácal ji a dodal: „Svou zbroj jsem dávno vyměnil za koženou kazajku. Nahoře, na povrchu, už jsem nějakou dobu pobýval. Tam jsem potkal ji,“ naklonil hlavu čarodějčiným směrem, „málem vypálila celou hospodu. Řekněme, že dva vyhnanci nemají moc možností, s kým se sdružit ve společnosti.“

Žena v rudém rouchu se odvrátila stranou.

„A proč tě vyhnali tvoji lidé?“ zeptala se Deorwine Temného elfa.

Solaufeinova dlaň se stáhla a s ní odešla i uklidňující tíha jeho přítomnosti. Zatvářil se pochmurně.

„Zradil jsem,“ řekl prostě. „Lovy pořádané na naše neposkvrněné bratry a sestry, na nevinné lidi v opuštěných vesnicích, a neustálá přítomnost násilí v řadách vlastního lidu jednoho osamělého vojáka brzy omrzí.“

„Patetické,“ odtušila čarodějka. Solaufein se k ní obrátil, pokud se snažil vyhnout emocím, příliš se to nepodařilo. Rysy mu zkřivilo hluboké zklamání.

„Takže jsi jako Drizzt?“ pokusila se Deorwine obrátit téma, společníci na ni nechápavě zírali. „Však ho znáte, ne? Četla jsem o něm několik bájí, je to můj nejmilejší hrdina! Mistryně Imoen dokonce přísahá, že ho viděla na vlastní oči. Prý je hrozně roztomilej,“

„Roztomilej,“ zašklebila se zle žena. „Něco takového může prohlásit akorát nedospělá hloupá chmatačka!“

„Nejsem žádný Drizzt,“ odvětil Solaufein, pobavila ho představa roztomilého drowa.

„Proč ztrácíme čas planým tlacháním o minulosti, kterou stejně nezměníme? Měli bychom se připravit na boj.“

„Nechci už bojovat,“ namítla Deorwine. „Copak není žádná jiná možnost?“

„Jsme tu v pasti, _lotha_ ,“ vysvětlil Solaufein. „Nemáme neomezenou zásobu jídla ani vody. Napadli jsme hlídku z Ust Natha při tvé záchraně, budou chtít vědět proč. Jednoho dne sem přijdou a nebudou pokládat otázky. Matrona matka vystaví mou hlavu v Bojovém společenství žen, hned, jak skončí s mým mučením.“

„Tak proč jste se vraceli?“

„To ona,“ poukázal čarodějčiným směrem. „Hledala bys zrádce na místě, odkud utekl? Byl jsem nahoře dostatečně dlouho, aby uvěřili, že jsem se rozhodl zůstat s  _lodias_. Přesně jako Drizzt, který, vsadím cokoliv, nezamhouří oči hrůzou z odhalení.“

„A máme vůbec šanci?“

„Ne, najdou nás tak jako tak, je to otázkou času.“

Deorwine se podívala na ženu v rudém rouchu, jako by doufala, že přispěje spásným nápadem. Ona místo toho stála nedaleko svého druha a mlčela, pronikavě hluboké oči jí zářily rozjitřenými emocemi.

„Tak… co můžeme dělat?“ polkla vyděšeně.

„Přelstít je,“ odpověděla čarodějka sebejistě.

„Je zde i jiná možnost, _lotha_ ,“ nenechal se vyrušit Solaufein. Poklekl před Deorwine a vynutil si pohled do její tváře. Vyděsilo ji to. „Můžete spolu utéct, dám vám čas, který budete potřebovat, ale musíš ji přesvědčit.“

„Nikdy!“ čarodějka jediným výkřikem vystihla všechny rozporuplné pocity, které Wine prolétly hlavou, když pochopila, o co jí Temný elf žádal. Zmatené klubko strachu míseného s odpovědností a vidinou spásné záchrany se proměnil v proud slz.

„N-ne, tohle přece…“

„Nežádám tvé svolení, xhenshun’nye,“ pronesl Solaufein nesmlouvavě k družce, odhodlaně přitom svíral Wininu ruku a nespouštěl z ní rudé zraky.

„Nepotřebuju pitomého opičáka, aby za mě obětoval život!“ zavrčela podrážděně. „Chceš zemřít? Prosím, ale ne kvůli mně! Nedělej to kvůli mně!“

„Měli byste šanci oba, kdybych…“ zajíkla se Wine.

„Mlč,“ utnul ji Solaufein rázně. „Je to její povinnost, dostat tě odsud živou. I sebe. Přišla jsi sem hledat svého otce, nezemřeš kvůli nějaké sobecké krávě, která si chce hrát na šťastnou rodinku z Har‘oloth.“

Čarodějka udeřila pěstí do stolu, i kdyby řekla cokoliv, nezáleželo na tom. Solaufein se rozhodl bez nich.

 

*-*-*

 

Deorwine seděla na hraně postele a sledovala tichou dvojici u dveří, elfského válečníka zahaleného v dlouhém plášti a ženu v rudém rouchu, která, ačkoliv byla o hlavu větší, působila najednou jako docela jemná bytost. Veškerá hanlivá slova, jimiž ho ještě před okamžikem častovala, a kvůli kterým připomínala spíše hrubého děvkaře než vychovanou dámu, byla pryč. Situace se jí vymykala z rukou a ona nevěděla, jak ji opět dostat pod kontrolu. Slibovala mu věčnou nenávist a smrt v plamenech, pokud těmi dveřmi projde, Temný elf byl na podobné jednání evidentně zvyklý.

„Setkáme se tam, kde jsme spolu byli poprvé. Pokud nepřijdu do druhého rána, nečekejte na mě. Odveď ji domů a zůstaň v bezpečí. Udělám, co budu moct, abych se vrátil…“

Hrozná lež a Wine si byla jistá, že to čarodějka moc dobře ví. V jejích nepřístupných rysech se ukrývala bolest hlubší, než dávala najevo. Odolávala nutkání padnout na kolena a škemrat, aby ji neopouštěl.

Byl to Solaufein, kdo k ní vztáhl ruku, pohladil ji po hebké tváři a přitáhl k sobě. Dotkli se čelem, oči pevně sevřené.

„Xhenshun’nye, che dos…“ zašeptal v jazyce Ilythiirů, kterému Wine nerozuměla. Pochopila teprve ve chvíli, kdy čarodějka odpověděla: „Já tebe…“

Deorwine zatajila dech. Poslední polibek neproběhl ve stylu horečnatého loučení, Solaufein přitiskl rty na čarodějčino čelo a nějakou dobu tak zůstal, jako by se snažil zapamatovat si její vůni. Čarodějka zlomeně vydechla, zachytila se jeho pláště a křečovitě jej sevřela v pěstích. Po krátkém okamžiku se Solaufein odpoutal a obrátil směrem k Wine.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, _lotha_ , nechť tě bohové tvého lidu provázejí.“

Nemohla ho nechat odejít takhle. Rozběhla se ke dveřím a pevně ho objala. Byl překvapivě křehký, ale svalnatý. Položil ji dlaň na rameno, stejně jako před tím, a Deorwine náhle přepadl tíživý pocit ztráty. Přátelé umírali pořád dokola, možná umře i ona. Mělo to všechno skončit jinak…

Slzy se vpily do tmavé látky pláště.

„Rozmyslela jsem si to, chci raději bojovat!“

Solaufein se mírně usmál. „Budu v pořádku, věř mi,“ zašeptal. „Dostaňte se do bezpečí. Najdu vás, ať budete kdekoliv…“

Nechaly jej odejít a dlouhou dobu jen stály v pokoji a hleděly na zavřené dveře. Wine by dala cokoliv, aby věděla, co se honí čarodějce v hlavě. Z výrazu její tváře to nebylo nic hezkého. Prudce se obrátila a přistoupila k posteli, kde ležela její cestovní brašna.

Wine běžela pro tu svoji. Zkontrolovala dýku, jako by se potřebovala ujistit, že ji má stále připnutou k opasku, a přehodila si hlubokou kápi pláště přes hlavu.

„Jdeme?“ podívala se k ženě v rudém rouchu a ztuhla.

Čarodějka držela v rukou zlatý diadém s kulatým měsíčním kamenem v jeho středu. Dívala se na něj prázdným pohledem, rty úzce stažené. Pak s ním zničehonic vší silou praštila o nejbližší stěnu. Šperk se rozletěl na dva kusy a kámen se odkutálel pod skříň.

„No… mohly jsme ho aspoň prodat,“ navrhla Wine, ale způsob, jakým po ní žena šlehla očima, umlčel veškeré další otázky, které se jí draly na jazyk.

 

*-*-*

 

Setmělo se brzy. Zastavili nedaleko východu jeskyně, která vedla do podzemních tunelů, na mýtince s rozbořenou kaplí, a rozdělali malý oheň. Nějakou dobu hledala Wine něco, čím by udržela oheň, ale čarodějka se o to postarala jediným kouzlem.

Seděly vedle sebe a dělily se vzájemně o teplo. Deorwine měla kolena vytažená k bradě, dívala se, jak si čarodějka pohrává s nízkými plameny a ztrácí se v nehezkých myšlenkách na svého druha.

„Bude v pořádku, slíbil to,“ pokusila se ji uklidnit.

Čarodějka se hořce ušklíbla. „Svět je plný neuskutečnitelných slibů. Až budeš starší, pochopíš…“

„Nechci takový svět,“ namítla Wine.

Mlčení bylo souhlas a tak pokračovala: „Ve tvrzi se ti bude líbit. Budeme mít pokoje hned vedle sebe a budeme se navštěvovat každý den. Budeme spolu chodit do taverny na elfské víno! Je tam moc útulno. Mistryně Imoen je hrozně milá, v knihovně je tolik knih, že bys je nestihla přečíst za celý život. Komnaty celé jen obložené policema s knihama. Budeš tam v bezpečí. Mohla bys mě učit magickému umění, to by se mi líbilo. Chtěla jsem psát básně, víš? Je to už dávno. Magie mi nejde, ani kapsářství, když na to přijde. Jestli tohle všichni tři přežijeme, napíšu o našem putování. Byla by to skvělá hra, co myslíš? No tak, řekni něco! Cokoliv! Řekni, že jsem jen hloupá malá opice, co o světě nic neví! Prosím…“

Čarodějčina ruka zmizela pod rudým pláštěm, temně hnědé oči, chladné jako kusy ledu, odrážely plameny ohně.

O čem asi přemýšlí? O pomstě? O boji? Chtěla bojovat, byla ale přinucena opustit místo, které pro ni bylo domovem, opustit jedinou bytost, které důvěřovala natolik, aby ji pozvala do své postele. Kdoví, jak ošklivé myšlenky to musí být…

Deorwine se odhodlala přisednout blíž. Opatrně, s pohledem stále upřeným na ženu v rudém rouchu, jí položila hlavu na rameno. Přitiskla se tak blízko, jak to šlo, a nechala slzy, ať bezhlesně stékají a odplavují všechen strach.

_Lathandere, prosím, nenech Solaufeina zemřít! Za tohle všechno může můj otec, nebýt jeho zrady, ani tu nejsem. Nepřidělala bych starosti tomu šlechetnému elfovi a jeho družce. Prosím, ať je ten muž, co mě zplodil, kdekoliv, doufám, že trpí…_

Čarodějčina ruka se pohnula a lehce ovinula kolem jejích útlých ramen. Wine cítila vůni magických přísad a měkkost oblého těla, které si ji k sobě přivinulo v ochranitelském gestu. Na okamžik, když zavřela oči, připadala si Wine, jako by ji opět držela mrtvá matka. Stýskalo se jí a zároveň cítila nepřeberné množství radosti a bezpečí z toho jediného doteku, opravdového objetí, který jí doposud neznámá žena poskytla. A toho muže, jenž býval jejím otcem, v té chvíli nenáviděla víc, než vůbec dokázala vyjádřit.

 

*-*-*

 

V lese za nimi zapraštěla větev, čarodějka se prudce vztyčila do sedu a probudila Deorwine, která spala v její náruči.

„Někdo tam je,“ varovala ji a sáhla po své magické holi.

„Solaufein?“ nadhodila Wine, ale už předem tušila, že to bude někdo jiný. Kroky se přibližovaly, šouraly se a byly těžké.

„Připrav se,“ upozornila ji čarodějka a vstala.

Deorwine vzala do ruky dýku, třásla se, ale byla odhodlaná nepřítele odrazit. Stály zády k sobě, každá otočená na jinou stranu mýtiny, a čekaly. Oheň pomalu dohasínal. Kroky se zastavily, změnily směr. Procházely se kolem nich, skryté ve stínech.

„Pojď ven, ať se trochu pobavíme!“ vyzvala čarodějka neznámého.

Mezi stromy se objevila osamělá silueta muže a Deorwine se radostí rozbušilo srdce.

„Ser Anomen?!“ nevěřila vlastním očím.

„Jak vidno, zlo nikdy nespí,“ namáhavě učinil krok vpřed. Po tváři se mu táhl ošklivý šrám, podlité oko měl zavřené. Podpíral se více na jedné noze, z rány na boku mu skrz kroužkovou zbroj protékala krev. „Pojď ke mně, Wine, tohle není přítel.“

Čarodějka udeřila koncem hole do země, která se otřásla náporem magické energie, a zastoupila Wine cestu.

„Nikam nepůjde,“ odpověděla s urážlivou samozřejmostí.

Ser Anonem vytáhl štít a namáhavě sáhl pro palcát k boku. „Nedáváš mi na výběr, čaroději, slíbil jsem, že ji ochráním. Tímhle chytrým převlekem možná oklameš nevinnou dívku, ne ovšem rytíře Nejzářivějšího srdce! Tvoje přisluhovače jsem všechny vložil Helmovi do náruče, s tebou učiním to samé.“

Deorwine netušila, co se děje. Ser Anonem byl jejím přítelem, byla ráda, že se Solaufein zmýlil a rytíř stále žil, ale… co když Solaufein lhal úmyslně?

„Co se stalo?“ pokusila se promluvit, žena v rudém rouchu jí ale umlčela prudkým gestem. Rozpřáhla a skryla ji před rytířem vlastním tělem.

„Teď ne, Deorwine,“ zavrčela.

„Nedáváš mi na výběr,“ odtušil ser Anomen, začal se přibližovat. „Jestli se jí byť jen dotkneš, strhám ti všechno maso až na kost!“

„Pomátl ses na rozumu? Vždycky jsi byl šílenej, ale tohle...“

Kroužili kolem sebe jako dva hladoví psi, dokud rytíř nevyrazil vpřed. „Utíkej!“ vykřikla čarodějka, než palcát dopadl na hranu její hole. Strhl se boj, jemuž přehlížela zmatená Wine, netuše, na čí stranu se přiklonit.

„Přestaňte, hned!“ křičela, zatímco padaly kletby zaklínání mezi údery zbraní.

Utrhla se magická střela a zasáhla sera Anomena do zbroje. Zapotácel se, brzy byl ale na nohou a vrhl se do útoku, aby čarodějce zabránil v seslání další kletby. Jeden konec hole jej přitom praštil do holeně a druhý jej vzal po hlavě.

Rána palcátem zasáhla hruď v okamžiku, kdy se čarodějka napřahovala a konečky prstů jí ohnivě zaplály. Kouzlo selhalo v jejím výkřiku. Upadla na zem, rytíř se napřáhl nad ní a Wine mu skočila pod ránu.

„Ne, nezabíjej ji!“ přikázala.

Ser Anomen se stihl zastavit jen taktak, aby ovlivnil směr úderu. Palcát se zaryl do země, odkud jej rytíř s bojovým výkřikem vytrhl. Rozhořčeně si odplivl, odstrčil Deorwine stranou a zaklel: „U Helma, nechej mne dokázat ti, kdo opravdu je!“

Kyselinový šíp jej trefil pod ucho, kde zanechal nazelenalou ránu, pomalu se rozšiřující s infekcí kouzla. Ser Anomen se začal dávit, držel se pod bradou velkou rukou v destičkové rukavici a bezmocně lapal po dechu.

„Ach ne, Lathandere, prosím… prosím… Zachraň ho!“ obrátila se vyděšená Wine na čarodějku.

„Zaútočil na mě!“ obořila se žena. „Měl jsem ho zabít hned v Amnu, kolik bych tehdy ušetřil životů, ještě by mě nazývali hrdinou!“

„O čem to mluvíš? Má dobré srdce, nenech ho umřít!“ Deorwine se postavila před čarodějku a pověsila se na ni se slzami v očích: „Prosím, nedělej to!“

Žena se jí podrážděně vyškubla, v rukách formulovala nové kouzlo. Nebylo léčivé, zelektrizovaný vzduch vířil v pomalu se rozšiřující ohnivé kouli.

„Ne!“ křičela Wine a zápasila s ženiným rudým pláštěm, jak se ji snažila strhnout. „Prosím! Pokud se zmýlil, pak nebuď jako on! Nebuď zlá! Prosím, nebuď zlá!“

Poslední slova zasáhla pečlivě skryté srdce, čarodějka zastavila vysoko napřažené paže, s ohnivě pulzující energií v obou dlaních. Chvěla se, jak se snažila kouzlo udržet, temné oči plné nenávisti upřené na poraženého nepřítele. Chybělo málo, rána z milosti, která měla být Anomenovou noční můrou plnou plamenů. Cosi ji ale zlomilo. Možná už touha po mstě nebyla tím jediným, na čem skutečně záleželo. Sevření povolilo a magická koule se rozprskla do světelného kotouče. Malé jiskry se snesly k zemi jako sněhové vločky a obklopily ženu v rudém rouchu, k níž se tiskla malá, zatoulaná dívka.

Čarodějku opustily síly. Udržení kletby stálo příliš mnoho energie. Svalila se na kolena a nechala Deorwine, aby ji podepřela. Plakala a čarodějka jí otírala slzy dlouhými prsty.

„Moje sladká holčička…“ šeptala konejšivě.

Deorwine se usmála. Čarodějka se usmála víc. Pohyb za nimi byl příliš rychlý a nečekaný, takže když se výraz v ženině tváři změnil, Wine nejdřív netušila proč. Zahnutá čepel loveckého nože si našla cestu skrz rudé roucho a prošla bokem vzhůru do hrudi.

Čarodějka se pokusila ohnat, ale jen tím prohloubila ránu. Na okamžik svět kolem ní potemněl, než se zhroutila vzad. Z plných rtů jí vytekl stroužek krve.

„Ne, to ne! Proč jsi to udělal! U Lathandera, proč!“ řvala směrem k rytíři, který se pomalu sbíral na nohy. „Přece se vzdala!“

„Uvidíš… co je… skutečně zač…“ sípal ser Anonem přidušeně.

„Nechtěla ti ublížit!“ naříkala Deorwine. „Cos to provedl! Musíš jí pomoci! Dokážeš jí přece vyléčit! Udělej to! Hned!“

„Ne,“ bylo jediné slovo, které ser Anomen řekl.

Deorwine propukla v neovladatelný pláč. Hladila umírající ženu po vlasech a mezi obtížnými nádechy stále bezmocně opakovala: „Prosím… Lathandere, prosím…“

Nebyl nikdo, kdo by jí vyslechl, kdo by pomohl. Nikdy si nepřipadala tak neschopná a k ničemu, jako v tuhle chvíli. Život jí doslova protékal mezi prsty a místo toho, aby čarodějka cítila vztek, odrážely její oči nekonečné smíření a radost. Zkřehlými prsty se naposledy dotkla dívčiny tváře, pak jí dlaň padla na zlatý šperk, který měla kolem hrdla.

„Patří… tobě,“ zachraplala.

Wine překryla její dlaň svou. Úsměv z čarodějčiných zakrvácených úst nezmizel ani v okamžiku, kdy vydechla naposledy.

Deorwine položila hlavu do záhybů rudého roucha a nějakou dobu jen bezmocně naříkala, dokud se tělo před ní nerozpálilo jakoby zchvácené horečkou. Nadzdvihla se a zjistila, že sluncem opálená kůže podivně září. Uskočila, energie neznámého kouzla zavířila kolem mrtvé ženy a změnila ji. Ramena se stala širokými, oblá hruď klesla, rozšířila se, boky se zúžily víc, než bylo přirozené. Čelist zkostnatěla, vystoupla, pokryly ji hnědé, spletené vousy. Vystouplý nos nabyl baňatějšího tvaru a obočí kleslo nad otevřené oči, huňaté a neupravené.

Seděla tam vedle mrtvého muže a snažila se pochopit, co se vlastně stalo.

„Vidíš?“ hlesl Anomen. „Celou dobu to byl on, ten muž, co ti zničil život! Stačilo ho jenom zabít…“

Deorwine si přála, moc si přála probudit se v čarodějčině náruči, přesně tak, jak usnula, protože v tu chvíli byl svět alespoň o trochu lepším místem.

„Zavraždils ho…“ odvětila nepřítomně. Zavraždil čarodějku, která nebyla ženou, ale mužem, která se ujala její ochrany, a která toho o jejím otci věděla až příliš, protože od první chvíle to byl on, byl to její otec Edwin, Rudý čaroděj z Tahye.

Ser Anomen zaváhal. Pokud alespoň na vteřinu pocítil bodnutí viny, zahnal ho dřív, než stačilo zaklíčit. „Kvůli tomu jsme přece přišli, nebo ne?“

„Měla jsem to udělat já!“ obořila se na něj. Prudce vstala a vší silou vrazila do rytířovy hrudi pěstmi. „Byl to můj otec! Celou dobu! Proč si mi neřekl, jak teď vypadá?! Měla jsem to udělat já! Ty lháři! Nenávidím tě, nenávidím…!“

„Netušil jsem, že je zase přeměněný, Wine,“ pokusil se ji uklidnit. „Došlo mi to, až když jsem vás nějakou dobu sledoval…“

Vytrhla se mu, několik vteřin na něj zírala slepě rozzuřenýma očima, než ho kopla do lýtka. Skoro to přes nátepník necítil, zdálo se ale, že si potřebovala vybít frustraci, ustoupil proto a mlčel.

„Neměls právo!“ zhodnotila tvrdě. „Byla to moje pomsta a tys mně o ni připravil! Nikdy ti neodpustím, co budu živá!“

Věděla dobře, co by v téhle chvíli udělal Edwin. Magická hůl ležela v trávě, kam upadla, když ztratil rovnováhu. Wine sama měla stále očarovanou dýku, jejíž tíha u pasu jí připomínala, co přišla vykonat. Oko za oko…

Vychutnávala si záchvěv strachu v rytířově tváři, když ji pomalu vytáhla z pouzdra. Sebrala zbytky odhodlání a udělala poslední věc, kterou musela. Sklonila se nad mrtvým tělem a ostřím přetnula zlatou šňůru amuletu.

„Dík, tati,“ ušklíbla se.

Šperk vypadal draze a mohl se hodit. Cennosti se dobře prodávají, zvlášť když jsou ošetřené magií. Jediná dobrá věc, kterou pro ni tenhle hulvát udělal.

Na uslzené tváře se jí přilepila špína, když si je otřela rukávem a znovu se napřímila. Rytíř stál hned za ní, možná jí chtěl zasadit ránu do zad, možná projevit lítost. Ať tak, či onak, odzbrojila ho tvrdým odsouzením.

„Nezabiju tě, i když bych to v zájmu rodinné tradice měla udělat, nejsem jako on, nebo jako ty, hňupe. Pokud bude Lathander při mně, třeba tě po cestě něco sežere.“

„Wine, nejsem tvůj nepřítel!“ naléhavě se jí pokusil dotknout, ona se ale odvrátila. „Všechno jsem to udělal, abych tě ochránil! Zatraceně, poslouchej se!“

Deorwine stiskla otcův amulet v dlani. Na jazyku jí pálily kletby. Nikdy nebyla v čarování dost dobrá, aby zvítězila a toho chlapa rozprášila, jak si zasloužil.

„I kdyby na tenhle svět poštval mor, i kdyby byl Bhaalovým zplozencem, měla jsem to ukončit já a ne ty!“

Rytíř se zatvrdil, byl o hodně vyšší a poprvé se vedle něj cítila dost nepříjemně.

„Jak poroučíš, m‘ lady,“ odtušil odměřeně.

„Seber moje věci, odcházíme,“ rozkázala, aniž by znovu pohlédla na mrtvého otce. Zamířila lesní cestou k nejbližší vesnici, zanechávaje minulost nočnímu chladu a kouři doutnajících uhlíků.

 

*-*-*

 

Únik byl blízko. Viděl přicházející úsvit východem tulenu, který jej lákal jako můru k plamenům, a teplý letní vzduch nadzdvihující jeho potem ulepené vlasy. Pár magických kleteb a šíp zaražený v lopatce přece nemohly zabránit, aby dodržel slib, který dal. Každý další krok byl novou bolestnou zkušeností, jíž zaháněla vidina milovaného muže a jeho nalezené dcery, dvou bytostí, pro které byl nyní ochotný položit život – stejně jako si ho uchránit.

Bylo by nemožné, aby se stali rodinou?

Ostrá křeč v prostřeleném svalu Solaufeina zastavila. Opřel se o stěnu skalního převisu a zhluboka dýchal. Propočítával, kolik sáhů bude muset ještě urazit, než dosáhne povrchu, a byl si téměř jistý, že nedokáže přijít včas. Minou se, Edwin a Deorwine zamíří do bezpečí, jak jim nařídil, a on přijde k prázdné mýtině a zahyne tam. Taková smrt by měla smysl. Stále se mohl utěšovat myšlenkami na život, který jim svou obětí dal. A stále zde byla naděje, ačkoliv hodně mizivá, že se jednoho dne společně shledají ve Svíticí tvrzi.

Ušklíbl se. Nikdy se na Mečové pobřeží nedostane vlastní silou. Někde hluboko v podvědomí si Solaufein přál, aby se pro něj Edwin vrátil. Byl to sice neskutečně samolibej parchant, ale měl srdce větší, než byl ochotný připustit. Našlo se v něm místo pro jednoho starého drowa a jak vidno, i pro malou osiřelou dívku. Deorwine byla nadějí, že konečně nalezne to největší bohatství na světě, a dojde vnitřního klidu.

Při té představě se Solaufein něžně usmál. Přál si být u toho… Musel být u toho! Pohnul se vpřed, krvavých stop, které za ním zůstávaly, si nevšímal.

Ještě pár kroků…

**Author's Note:**

> Slovník pojmů:  
> Lotha - elfský výraz pro něco malého.  
> Lodias - elfské označení pro lidskou rasu.  
> Xhenshun'nye - naprosto krkolomné slovo, které mi drowský překladač vyhodnotil, když jsem zadala "darling".  
> Usstan che dos - já miluji tě.


End file.
